


Love-all

by thebaldhb



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 没有竞妓体育 没有一切，只有乒乓和他们。（玩梗，没趣，还是不懂球。





	Love-all

黑色的肌肉贴挺狰狞的盘绕在方博的双腿上，但他放下球拍包走过档板的样子仍像走向一场必胜的战役，如他每次踏上球场那样。  
他的双打搭档许昕看他，欲言又止。  
…我说方博儿，你腿怎么了？  
没事啊，只是觉得比较帅。职业运动员不都这么干的嘛，我觉得好有型。方博一本正经伸展右臂肌肉，很无辜地看着许昕。  
人家那是有伤啊。  
是吗…  
许昕一脸家丑不可外扬地看看球桌对面的俩人，马龙吃吃的笑，张继科则把球往球拍上弹了两下，重重的叹了口气。  
哎哎，别笑啊，继科儿有那么帅的纹身，我也想有点角色特点啊。  
身残志坚的角色特点吗？马龙捧哏。  
方博挠挠头，小声说  
起码也能保护肌肉吧…  
你有啥肌肉。许昕怼得毫不留情。

First game, Fang Bo to serve, love-all.

方博家有矿，人算得上乖。他的留学生活绝对算不上声色犬马，课外唯独对乒乓球一心热忱，是个标准装备水准远高于球技的选手。方博vis超级张黑檀七都一起带在球包里，还有换来换去的胶皮，约起会来光对许昕叨叨国套的狂飙三可真他妈粘。刚开始每次来打球必定被他们剃至少一次光头还愈挫愈勇，许昕总觉得怜爱又尴尬。所以他小心翼翼每局不动声色让这个宝贝几个球，只是可惜剃头师傅马龙张继科并没有这种觉悟。不过打到后来方博进步飞快，打球变得凶巴巴的，打了好球会给自己喝彩胡乱喊叫，偶尔也能赢下和他们的比赛。许昕算是方博半个师傅，虽然方博从来不知道，但他打的乒乓其实让许昕有点骄傲。  
许昕是方博的男朋友。方博试图回忆他们是怎么在一起的，绞尽脑汁想起来好像是喝酒喝来的男朋友。方博有点委屈，许昕很好可他们的故事太俗套了。  
事实确实是这样的。  
有一次方博喝多了，攥着许昕的眼镜不给他，别人都走了他还赖在许昕的公寓。  
许昕把残局收拾了，转过头来收拾方博，他用脚尖踢踢那个蜷在他床旁边的家伙。  
嗳，回你家去。  
不回。  
那你至少把眼镜还我。  
不还。  
…那你去床上睡吧。  
不去。  
许昕气结，又听见方博小声说着什么，他蹲下身子。  
方博说难受。  
许昕说你个傻逼装什么能喝的。他说完又觉得不太忍心，就问要不要喝水。  
方博闭着眼睛皱着眉头点了点头。  
喝了水方博又说要吐，起来摇摇晃晃进了厕所，也不要许昕扶。许昕就端着杯子坐在门外过道里陪着他。许昕的公寓挺偏僻，每到夜半就静的吓人，屋子里就只能听见风和冰箱嗡嗡制冷的声音。  
吐了一会儿方博抬起头来，拽了纸巾擦了擦嘴，转头看见许昕就安了心。  
许昕。  
昂？  
我喜欢你。  
许昕笑了。全世界谁不知道知道您喜欢我。  
噢。方博就又把脸转回了马桶，但马上又转回来。  
那你喜欢我吗？  
喜欢。  
噢。那你过来。  
干嘛？你这样我是不会亲你的。  
你过来。  
于是许昕照做，方博把眼镜递到他手上。眼镜湿漉漉的，镜片上都是汗迹。  
那天语言学校结课，之后方博只报了伦敦的大学，顺利读了商。方博从来没告诉过许昕，他原本计划着本科去曼切斯特。

接发球的方博皱着眉头思考了不短的时间，神秘地把手伸下球台，许昕的视线跟过来，看着方博拇指食指迅速一捏比了个心。许昕缓慢地看了方博一眼，方博鼓着腮帮憋笑，于是他感到了从心脏正中向外迅速蔓延的绝望 。  
快发球啊。方博说  
许昕把球往台面上磕了磕，想着这场球是拿不下了。  
装作理解了战术，许昕发了个不擅长的逆旋转，结果弹得太高被张继科一板盖死还回了个一脸不屑。

方博是许昕的男朋友兼小徒弟，有时候许昕想不明白哪个对于方博来讲更主要。  
他们是乒乓球俱乐部认识的，九月初刚开学的时段。有天下午大二的盲打大神许昕正和一个韩国学生打球。这天他手感特别好，拉了几个神球，怎么跑怎么浪都能上台。许昕正觉得自己牛逼哄哄的，扭头就看见有个头上扎了小啾啾的亚洲男孩儿眼睛圆溜溜亮闪闪的瞅着他，对上他的视线赶紧鼓了鼓掌。许昕舒服了，鼻尖快翘到天花板，转头继续砍菜切瓜。  
等许昕打完了坐场边喝着水翘着腿物色下一个对手，那个家伙凑过来坐在他旁边挺亲的叫他哥。  
昕哥，教我打球呗。  
…你谁啊。  
我方博，新来的。  
许昕这才好好打量他，挺精神一小伙子，头发半长扎个小辫儿戴着发箍，穿了身黑色龙印花的中国国家队服，扎着腰，脚上蝴蝶的球鞋球袜白的发亮，感觉能直接装进运动用品商店柜台当个假人儿模特。  
…国家队儿的啊。  
方博嘿嘿光笑，打得不好打得不好。他说。  
那咱打打。  
打了一局许昕明白了这娃娃没谦虚。方博发球倒是有模有样，正手还能打两下，其他可以说一无是处。特别是步伐，许昕一变线，方博不是没反应就是手伸过去两腿却扭成面条，顺带脸也皱在一起。  
你打了多长时间啊方博。  
两…三个月吧，出来之前在国内学的。  
我知道了。许昕说。没拿几分的方博在身边羞赧又崇拜地看着他。  
许昕一抬下巴，没看方博，把球拍往肩上一搭，摆了个只有自己和方博觉得很帅的姿势：那你就跟着我吧。  
当时许昕说的跟着我吧当然指的是在俱乐部打球，但他马上发现方博好像理解为了在生活的方方面面。许昕当时一周去美院五天，出门五次碰见方博等他。不过许昕也明白出来的第一年都不好过，没什么朋友，生活也不顺手。与其让方博像他当年那样在家里寂寞，不如就这样带着他玩，熟悉伦敦。  
许昕读美院，他不太喜欢画画，在学校更常做影像。他很喜欢表现肢体，追求脱离文字的表达方式。除了抽烟喝酒，许昕人生一大乐事就是打乒乓球，他恨不得出了娘胎就坐在家里的球桌上跟爸爸打球。小区大爷们五花八门的指导他长大，随后小学初中四处跑着打野球，许昕就渐渐拥有了一种妖艳的球风。到了高中许昕住校了，学校没球台他也就没再打过。直到他在大一的时候认识了张继科，来到这家俱乐部又重拾了乒乓。  
后来许昕的乐事又多了个方博。许昕觉得相比乒乓他更喜欢方博，他从来是个把人的血肉和心跳置于物品之上的性格。他理解不了恋物的人，因为你又没法和乒乓球抱抱。但他觉得方博显然更喜欢乒乓。许昕可不是能问出我和乒乓谁重要这种问题的男人，这让他有点郁闷。

张继科退了一步用脚把许昕的一个出界回球停下了。哎哟不错哦他在心里夸奖了一下自己，顺便飞快瞥了马龙一眼，马龙在擦汗没看他，他又觉得这球停得也没怎么不错。球馆里有点儿热，张继科拎起球衣领子扇了扇风，看见对面的许昕冲他挑着眉毛，眼神很露骨地指指马龙。他什么都给许昕说过了，所以这个八婆一直致力于撮合他和马龙，这次的双打也是他提议的。顺理成章和方博穿着同款球衣的大蟒实在是刺眼。张继科别开视线。  
哎，下学期还是跟英国佬踢足球去吧。张继科想，至少那样可以摆脱许昕，晒晒太阳，把翅膀露在外面，要是裸上身打乒乓还是过分了一点。只是可惜马龙不踢足球，那还是算了。  
马龙把手伸下球台比了个长球的手势，张继科把球抛起来。

张继科和许昕可以说是孽缘。他们第一次见面是从北京的机场。当时吸烟室人不多，环境算不上乌烟瘴气，张继科在里面听着王菲的歌看着窗外发呆。有人拍他肩膀，他把耳机摘下来。那个穿得很嬉皮的圆寸男问他要根烟，看起来吊儿郎当不太靠谱的样子。  
我刚才过安检把烟和火一起丢了。点完烟许昕很自如的坐在了张继科旁边。  
为啥啊。  
脑袋短路。嗳，你纹身好酷。  
谢谢。张继科一下子不知道该不该再戴上耳机。  
你是飞到哪去？  
伦敦。  
啊我也是。许昕眼睛瞪得溜圆。  
那天他们发现他们要坐同一趟班机，于是许昕跟着他一起去了登机口，起飞之前一直有一搭没一搭聊天。上了飞机以后他们坐得很远，就直到走出机场都没再碰面。  
直到不久以后一次伦敦德比，切尔西球迷张继科出了球场就看见了许昕。中国男孩穿着阿森纳的球衣，在一片蓝色里抽着烟，很是扎眼。许昕向他挥挥手，张继科犹犹豫豫地走过去。  
我刚才看见你了，所以想着在这儿等一会看看能不能碰见。许昕咧嘴笑了：缘分呐，张继科。  
孽缘吧。张继科看着穿着对手球衣的男孩，心说，接着回忆了一下对方的名字，很遗憾的发现没能忘掉。因为当时他自我介绍得足够特别：我叫许昕，因为我妈让我虚心。  
许昕。他打招呼。  
被叫出名字的人笑得更开了，递给了他一支烟：喏，还你的。  
于是就算认识了。后来张继科发现许昕也会打乒乓球，就把他拉到了一直打球的球馆。  
张继科不太会和外国人交往，说话也更喜欢讲母语，打球有部分原因是想家。和许昕熟了发现徐州佬坦诚直率，适合交心。张继科学社会，和搞当代艺术的许昕也算是互有话题。再加上二人都烟酒双开，不干好事，就渐渐成了不怎么正面形象的挚交。  
张继科看上去钢铁直男，实际上是个双性恋。他不太提这茬，但他也知道许昕是个1。说实话他一开始老觉得许昕看上他了，后来天天鬼混也就发现人家确实没这意思。方博总喜欢笑话他俩是好姐妹，没事儿老睡在一个被窝聊男人。每当这时候张继科就想打死方博顺便捎带送许昕上路。  
可惜事实确实是这样的，张继科没四处出柜，平时也就和许昕聊马龙。  
张继科一直喜欢马龙，他看起来成天过的迷迷瞪瞪浑浑噩噩，实际上什么事都记得很清楚。高中刚入学的时候马龙万事比他熟，像个学长那样四处帮帮他。等学期到中段两人交集就少了。直到高二他趴桌子上睡得热乎，朋友戳他胳膊让他报名乒乓球比赛。  
你咋知道我会打。  
你不是中国人吗。  
Stereotype。  
…那你报不报。  
…报吧。  
虽然手生，张继科想着别丢人了就也多提起八分精气神去打。就一口气进了决赛，给英国人的刻板印象添了把火。然后他就见到了马龙。  
张继科一直记得那天的马龙，他穿了黑衣黑裤，白净的脸上脆生生奶乎乎的少年气，笑着把球拍递给他，对他说中文。  
你好，张继科。  
其他人在旁边莫名其妙就开始鼓掌，热情的像是要看一场奥运会决赛。  
如果要找一个张继科的心动时刻，那就是他们第一次打球的时候。马龙的动作很好看，无论正手反手，特别是发完球转身时的那下小跳。同时他很强，倒不是只说回球质量，从第二局开始张继科越打越觉得自己想的什么马龙都知道。他反手回马龙发到小三角的球，球恨不得还没离开球拍马龙就在算好的位置侧身了，然后直接啪的变直线让他追都没得追。这些让张继科在球场和心里同时落败了。

张继科回完球跑着让位给马龙的时候直接撞在马龙身上。马龙在和搭档的身体对抗上吃了亏，没能过掉张继科。这大概算是个犯规的。马龙看着球从远侧的球台弹了一下落地了。  
看来自己的身体条件是踢不了足球了。马龙想。足球对于他来说实在有点暴力。他一直考虑去踢足球，不仅仅是因为张继科总在唠叨。他有时候去看张继科踢球，看着这个越晒越黑的家伙在白人黑人堆儿里左冲右撞的，有时候还不穿上衣，短裤提到大腿根开开心心炫耀着自己肌肉的样子，总感觉不明不白的有点嫉妒。但还是试试吧，马龙又想想伊涅斯塔哈维什么的，大概足球也不是只看身体，跑步他还是挺快的。  
张继科抬手示意了一下，垂着眼。  
没事儿。马龙拍拍身前热乎乎的张继科的背，突然发现从这个角度看张继科胸前蝴蝶球衣的logo像极了一颗心，这让马龙胸腔里的同一部位颤了颤，很想拥抱张继科。

张继科一直用蝴蝶的东西，看起来对翅膀的意象很是喜欢。看遍了他的纹身，马龙觉得张继科的审美实在是土得独特，说直男又不是那么直。  
马龙喜欢张继科，忘了从什么时候开始的，也就没有什么特殊的坠入爱河的时刻。他和张继科其实认识了很久，现在是合租的关系。马龙从十三岁开始就待在伦敦，而张继科高中来的英国，和他进了同一所学校，作为年级仅有的的中国人，虽然不在一起上课，但很快算是认识了。  
高二学校不知道为什么组织了场半吊子的乒乓球比赛，说是娱乐为主。打到决赛马龙发现张继科站在了对面，他本以为这家伙只会踢足球的。他们的同学耸耸肩在一旁看着，一副两个中国人打决赛顺理成章的样子。马龙觉得有点好笑。最后他赢了，再和张继科聊才知道他们小时候都算是正儿八经练过球。张继科打得不错，差点被教练拎去打专业，但可惜他突然和足球一见钟情，就常从球馆溜号，最后不了了之了。而马龙是因为出了国，他的乒乓就变成了休闲活动。  
那以后他们就在同一家俱乐部打球。  
再到高中毕业，张继科拎着两张胶皮来马龙公寓找他，说是收拾东西的时候找出来的，用不上就分给他。马龙问你收拾东西干嘛？张继科说不想再住寄宿了，想找个大点的公寓搬出来。马龙说正好我也想搬要不住一起吧。马龙看着张继科的招风耳唰的红了，这个男孩儿特别有意思，脸上从来波澜不惊，你想判断他的心情就只能作弊看他耳朵。张继科说行啊，然后飞快地转换了话题：你看啊马龙这张sriver特别好蝴蝶的当时我在日本买的保真你就贴在反手吧。  
那张胶皮马龙一直藏着没拆封。挺久以后张继科又看见它，说这都几年了马龙你再不用这胶皮就要老化了。马龙说只要我们之间还有粘性就没事。张继科笑了，看了他一会儿说这张是涩性的。

两个人的预算就充沛了很多，马龙和张继科就在更好的位置顺利找到公寓住了下来。那时候两人的关系也没太多进展，他们不在一所大学，到了大二张继科更常夜不归宿，有时候在许昕那儿，有时候在其他地方。张继科不在家的时候马龙会翻来覆去的睡不好。  
他们马上要读研一的时候，一天半夜张继科回家的声音把马龙吵醒了。马龙打开屋门，没人开灯，窗外有点路灯光照进来，刚换好鞋的张继科就停下了动作看着他。  
吵着你了？  
没有。  
抱歉。  
马龙摇摇头，有一会儿没人说话。马龙不知道为什么自己还站在门口，也不明白张继科为什么就这么走了过来。张继科从他面前经过的时候胳膊蹭到他胸口，马龙闻见烟味，没有酒味，但他也不确定张继科喝没喝酒。  
张继科走着路就把t恤脱了，随手一扔然后坐在了马龙床上。  
干啥继科儿。马龙问。  
你猜。张继科说，往后一仰躺。  
你裤子脏这样。  
张继科听见就笑了，用鼻子哼了两声，抬腰把牛仔裤脱了。  
自己的话彻底起了反作用，马龙看着张继科在黑暗里还很显眼的荧光蓝内裤，彻底不知道怎么办了。  
我我我去你屋睡了？  
张继科没说话，马龙以为他睡着了。他的右手碰到门把的时候听见张继科说别啊。  
别啊咱说会儿话。张继科又说，带着一股青岛味儿。  
…喝酒了？  
没，在许昕那儿，小博儿不会喝。  
噢。  
下次你也去啊。  
行。  
和你聊天真开心，有来有回的。张继科说。  
…我刚睡醒。  
那你继续。张继科把自己竖过来，给马龙让了个位。  
马龙心跳得嗵嗵的，心一横就过去了。  
马龙很在意的时候是真的没自信，就算他把这情形讲给别人一万个人一万个让他赶紧上他也觉得张继科就是存心搞他闹他。最可怕的是如果他动手了张继科笑了，他真的就可以去死了。  
所以他就躺着，想了想说了句晚安。  
张继科身手挺矫捷的翻过来在他嘴上啵了一下，又很矫健地躺回去了。  
好了我知道了，马龙想。黑暗会给人平添勇气，要不然那些烧杀抢掠吃喝嫖赌的无法无天怎么都在晚上。  
于是就该做的他们就办了全套。  
第二天早上马龙醒过来的时候张继科不在他屋，他穿了拖鞋推门出来看见张继科坐在厨房那儿吃麦片。  
早。张继科说，眼睛肿肿的看了他一眼没事人那样。  
…早。马龙说。他张张嘴，又不知道说什么。  
吃麦片儿不？  
我等会儿。  
马龙想果然张继科又搞了幺蛾子，最后他连这是不是巫婆托的梦都不知道了。马龙回了屋，看见垃圾桶里打好结的避孕套，捂着脸蹲下了，你骗谁呢马龙。  
那之后马龙对张继科小心翼翼的，张继科绝口不提那天晚上，他也就心照不宣。但他很高兴青岛男孩儿没有像后悔了那样飞快的逃跑，而且他发现张继科开始有事儿没事儿给他做饭。这是真的同居了吧…马龙自问，但他再鼓起勇气旁敲侧击张继科又会装没听见。  
就算许昕总给他发短信，说你快表白吧，我真受不了张继科了。马龙也不知道该怎么反应，再等等吧，他想。就一直拖到了现在。

这时候马龙和张继科研二快结束了，马龙会直接在伦敦实习的地方入职，学文的张继科还没着落。方博大二，许昕换了个学校读研一。许昕给张继科说你们他妈的快点进一步吧，不然这么多变数的时候万一出点岔子错过了可能是一辈子的事儿。许昕有时候真是看不惯马龙和张继科优柔寡断的样子，平日装得那么硬汉，关键时刻都不如他的方小博。  
所以许昕说，找日子好好打场双打吧，万一谁没留在伦敦，也算是留个纪念。然后他补充：我和方博。  
方博说好。  
张继科说不打，不会。  
马龙说行啊。  
张继科说行吧。  
许昕说双打的精髓在寝食同步，形影不离。

所以就打了。乒乒乓乓一通比赛结束，马龙和张继科还真就输了。张继科说没输在技术，输在队服不统一。方博立刻大声嘲笑起了他俩撞在一起的那个球。张继科扑过去揪他小辫，许昕忙着笑。马龙在一边看着他们。  
他们打球的俱乐部是个综合体育场改的，现在没做他用，但地垫上仍然印着其他球类运动的场地划线，还有一面墙是攀岩用的彩色石块。球馆很高，面积不小。人们打球时移动的声音，击打声和话语就悠悠荡荡集在顶上再从小窗户里散出去。马龙在这儿打了快十年球，来这儿需要坐地铁转公车再走一点路，但也用不了多少时间。他很喜欢这个地方。  
许昕说的没错，马龙想。他们都在人生的拐点，一切选择都匆匆忙忙把他们推搡向所有的方向，此时此刻有些东西确实值得留念。他从球包拿出手机，飞快的拍了张照片。另外两人没看见，只有许昕正好转过视线看着镜头，给了他一个没留在照片里的动员了半边儿脸的笑容。马龙放下手机拿起毛巾。  
远离竞争后的景色有时候真是甜美。风裹挟你，你可以跳舞，闭着眼也能随意击打到球。没什么能够阻止你的前进，爱也不会。  
方博正凑在许昕耳朵旁边说话，张继科的手指解开鞋带，球馆里有八颗球同时落在地上。  
喂，在一起吧，张继科。  
马龙把脸埋在毛巾里，但很大声的说，比他偶尔庆祝时的喊叫还要大声。这没什么所谓，周围的英国人又听不懂。  
张继科手一抖耳朵红了，方博脸红了，许昕用小指掏掏耳朵把眼镜戴上，长松一口气咧嘴笑了。

Game to China, 3-0, China wins.

终


End file.
